Bonakufu VS Morrigan Aensland
Bonakufu VS Morrigan Aensland is a 'What-If' Death Battle. Interlude: Wiz: Demons, they either come in many shapes and sizes. Boomstick: And these two are just two types of an example. Wiz: Morrigan Aensland, the Dark Stalker Succubus Boomstick: And Bonakufu, the Half-Demon Sorceror Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a death battle. Morrigan Aensland: Wiz: Birthed in the demon realm of Makai and found by the demon Beliel, Morrigan was raised to power. Boomstick: And boy is she fucking hot. Wiz: Since Beliel feared Morrigan's power, her soul was split into three, he a third for himself, one obviously belonging to herself, and one going to Lilith. Boomstick: Dude I'd tap that. I mean, she can do a lot of stuff that... ohhhh~ Wiz: Damnit, Boomstick. This is an example of Morrigan's power. She is a succubus, and she drains the souls via the sexual tendencies of men and sometimes woman. Boomstick: Oh, what. Wiz: Yes, victims will lose their mind and would be unaware of Morrigan feeding on them. So you would die because no one could really live without a soul as it's what binds us to this Earth. Boomstick: Well I'm over that. I mean, I like getting laid but if it comes at a price of dying then fuck that... Wiz: However Morrigan is capable of flying faster than Iron Man in Marvel VS Capcom 3, defeat Huitzels in a simple punch or kick, and Huitzels are powerful demons, and her durability involves surviving freezing and scorching hot temperatures, being hit by energy blasts, and bisection. Boomstick: So she survived being split in half? Must of been a giant dick-''' Wiz: MORRIGAN also has superhuman reaction speed, she can control her hair to grab her enemies and crush them, can turn into a shadow, travel as a shade-like mist, and the more she feeds, the more powerful she gets. 'Boomstick: Her wings can also change at her will. She can make anything she want out of them, extend as far as she wants with them, rip through robots and stone, turn them into cannons, missiles, or swords. She can rip them off and turn them into bats, just for them to come back. ' Wiz: And after she fused with Lilith again, she was able to use the Soul Fist, and energy emitted from her fist at long range. But the real kicker is her gun the Soul Eraser. As its name implies it erases souls and could destroy all of Makai. '''Boomstick: But still making out with her for too long can kill you. Wiz: If all of her attacks are done and the male opponent is still not dead, she will kiss them and they will die. However there are few that can resist the attack. Boomstick: And that's all after being an S Class Noble, defeating and fusing with Lilith, becoming queen of Makai, and being one of the most powerful Darkstalkers in the Darkstalker universe. Wiz: However she does have flaws. Such as she doesn't take fighting seriously at all, especially against males. A lot of her attacks take too long to charge and is left wide open. And she loses a lot of battles surprisingly. Boomstick: But Morrigan's powers to give men boners and wide arsenal may give her the win. Bonakufu: Wiz: London, 1564. Young John S. Franklin was forced to attend multiple burnings of those whom were accused of witchcraft. One day, as he was called upon to light the fire, the warlock at the post begun to chant words at John. After the man was burned, John went home to where he collapsed and died. Boomstick: Talk about a bad day, man. Wiz: He woke up to find that he was enclosed in a confined space. As he was screaming for help, his hands begun to catch on fire. John, scared that he was about to be pulled to hell, began to punch at the opening, burning it. He was greeted by dirt falling on him and eventually, he got out. He looked around at his surroundings, a graveyard. He saw a box with a light fly down the road, blasting the song "Highway to Hell", he was in the year 2012. Boomstick: A terrible, terrible time. So anyways at that moment a security guard approached him with a baton raised. BIG mistake as Ol' John shot a fireball, instantly incinerating the guard. ''' Wiz: He then set out to the new world he was in, trying to find shelter. He then came to terms with his powers and took up the name Bonakufu and promised to use his powers in the name of God. '''Boomstick: why that name? Nobody fucking knows at all, not even his creator. Wiz: Bonakufu is a warlock and is able to use hellfire and holy spells to defeat his opponents. He can control his opponents from the inside, allowing him to do whatever he wants, including kill themselves. Boomstick: The hellfire can instantly incinerate anything not demon. While the holy powers are vice verse. But they still do a lot of damage to those associated to each one. Wiz: Hell, the holy powers can penetrate the darkest darkness. Boomstick: And he can ignite any part of his body in hellfire, burning at near the sun's temperature. But he rarely does it unless he absolutely has to. ''' Wiz: But that's not all. He can turn into a 350 foor tall demon called the Absolute Form. Everything is two times as powerful. But he can still lift 9996.1 tonnes. '''Boomstick: And I thought that Beast lifting 60 tonnes was a shit ton. This is more like a Godzilla shit ton. Wiz: And the Absolute Form can fly from Earth to Venus in a couple of seconds, meaning he is insanely faster than light. Boomstick: Oh and if the Absolute Form is defeated, he can use his ultimate move: The Rapture. This move is 50 feet wide, goes on forever, and flies at two times the speed of light. It also homes in on the enemy, and if they are hit, they will be burned to a crisp. And if that doesn't kill them, their sould will be obliterated. Wiz: Enough about powers, he also has equipment. He wears flexible titanium torso and leggings. And after his glasses were broken, the agency he works for gave him special contacts. One of them thermal and the other normal. Boomstick: But he also has his weaknesses. Such as the Absolute form takes 15 seconds for him to transform. He is still human and therefore can be killed easily in his base form. If the Rapture does not hit the opponent, he will die. And the Absolute Form will fail if hit by a devastating attack... or being wailed on a lot. Wiz: With all this power, Bonakufu may be able to steal the win from Morrigan's hands. Fight: Bonakufu was in Heaven, waiting for his next mission from God until he was called forth. There was talk of a succubus called Morrigan Aensland, a danger to Heaven and Earth. Bonakufu, intrigued, set out for this demon. Even if he has to traverse the nine circles of hell. Makai He had finally arrived in this strange part of Hell he'd never been to before. In fact, he's never been there after he defeated Satan and it was really calm. He found a castle and went inside, just as a shadow swept past him. He covered his hand in holy glow and threw it at the floor, igniting the room in a heavenly light. Bonakufu: I know you're there, Morrigan! A mist appeared in front of him and he put his guard up as a figure emerged. Dressed to impress. Bonakufu looked at her in disgust. Bonakufu: I understand that girls these days want to look "hip and cool", but you're just ridiculous. Morrigan Aensland: 'Daw. darling. You're so cute when you're trying to be threatening. Morrigan reached out to touch Bonakufu sensually, but he pushed her away and ignited one hand in hellfire and the other in holy power. His eyes began to glow. Bonakufu: My name is Bonakufu, and I will not be attempted by some common whore! Morrigan Aensland: Mmm, tough talk for a weak man. Bonakufu smiles. Bonakufu: you know nothing about me, "darling". Morrigan Aensland: We shall see what you know... FIGHT! Bonakufu moves first, releasing a flurry of bolts of hellfire in which Morrigan dodges. The latter just giggles as she dodges more and more bolts of hellfire. Morrigan Aensland: Ohh... are you trying as hard as you can? In response to this, Bonakufu retorts in an unimaginable way, causing Morrigan to step back a little, but smile. Morrigan Aensland: Well, you see, I can attack too... At this moment, Morrigan flies at Bonakufu at a fast speed, fast enough that he couldn't react. She grabbed him with her hair and threw him to the ground, then proceeding to repeatedly bash it. However Bonakufu held on strong, kicking her away and starts shooting bolts of hellfire, one of which hitting her. Bonakufu: Did I hurt you? Morrigan just smiled at him and turned into a mist, disappearing from sight. Bonakufu began to look around carefully, his thermal vision eventually spotting her to his left. He fired a bolt of hellfire at her again, hitting her and making her hit the wall. Morrigan Aensland: Hmph, looks like there's no way getting past you... She flew at him again, this time pinning him to the ground. Morrigan Aensland: Time to end this quickly... She leaned down closer to Bonakufu. Bonakufu: I'm not like one of those foolsih boys these days, I will not give into you! Morrigan Aensland: Oh really? She has a few centimeters away from Bonakufu's lips before... FOOSH! Bonakufu's whole face lit up in hellfire, scorching Morrigan's face. She backed off of him and glared at him as a giant bolt of hellfire hits her, sending her flying through a few walls and getting stuck in the rubble. Bonakufu then begins to glow brightly Bonakufu: There's something you should know, Morrigan! He begins to glow like the sun. Bonakufu: NEVER MESS WITH A WARLOCK! A small explosion occurs, destroying the castle. Morrigan flew out of the castle in time to see a 350 foot tall demon; the Absolute Form. Morrigan Aensland: Hmm... you have a lot of tricks up your sleeve... Morrigan then flew up and landed on Bonakufu's shoulder, kicking him in the neck and sending him into a wall. He gets up and punches Morrigan to the ground then stomps on her. She, however, then gets up. She lands on his arm and detaches her wings, turning them into swords. She begins to climb up and eventually reaches the head of Bonakufu. Bonakufu: Where are you?! Morrigan Aensland: HERE! She stabs both of his eyes, causing him to swat at everything in his path. Morrigan then turns her wings into a giant cannon, and it fires, launching a few cannonballs, all of them hitting Bonakufu in the groin. Bonakufu yells in frustration and picks her up and attempts to crush her in his hand. He then throws her like a fast ball into the sky and then follows up with a punch downward, somehow ending up on the surface of Earth. Morrigan Aensland: I thought you were a superhero, darling? Why would you take this up here? Although, all your adoring fans can see you die! Bonakufu: AS IF! Bonakufu punches Morrigan across the world and then punches her to the ground when she appears on the other side. Morrigan launches multiple Soul Fists at Bonakufu, causing him to stumble back. She then turns the cannon into a missile and throws it, causing Bonakufu to fall over. She then flies at him at her max speed and just before she hit him, she used a Soul Fist, causing the Absolute Form to explode, leaving Bonakufu flying to the end of the street. While Morrigan landed on the far side. She smiled and her wings turned into bats and they turned into a giant cannon: The Soul Eraser. Morrigan Aensland: You barely put up a fight. The cannon began to whir and just as the beam exited the cannon, it was meet by another beam: The Rapture. Bonakufu: You thought wrong! The two beams went back on forth for a few seconds before one of the beams defeated the other. But who's was it? Whoever it was, they slumped to the ground in exhaustion since they had used up all of their power. Never before were they in a fight like this. There was still smoke in the area as the cannon had exploded due to the Rapture overpowering it. Bonakufu finally got up and went over to where Morrigan's body was, crisped black and lifeless. Bonakufu: And on this day, succubi had received a grim reminder: Bonakufu will find you... KO! Results: Boomstick: Well this was a "expect it and accept it" moment. Wiz: This was quite a close call but Bonakufu still had more experience then Morrigan, more power than Morrigan, stronger than Morrigan, and faster than Morrigan. Boomstick: Now you may think, more experience? but he was dead for almost 500 years while Morrigan was alive for almost that long. Well to put it simply, Bonakufu has faced off against and won against every. single. type. of. demon. Wiz: And Bonakufu's bolts of hellfire AND holy were simply more powerful then anything Morrigan could muster. The Absolute Form could have also killed her for not her durability. And The Absolute Form is fast enough to follow a monster in punched to Venus in a few seconds. And while Morrigan flew faster than Iron Man, Iron Man was probably not going as fast as he could. Boomstick: "Oh but how could Bonakufu win if his Absolute form was defeated?" simple, Morrigan has fought and defeated many Huitzels in a single kick of punch. And while they're no where close to Bonakufu's level, Morrigan's tricks could take down the Absolute Form. Wiz: And Bonakufu was hit by his own soul-erasing spell on accident and survived, soul intact. So even IF Morrigan was able to overpower him, he would have been able to get back up and defeat her. Boomstick: Looks like Morrigan's fight against Bonakufu just succubus'd ''' Wiz: The winner is Bonakufu Comparison: '''Morrigan Aensland: +More durable +Larger array +More FIGHTING experience +Has fought demons like Bonakufu before -Not as strong -Not as powerful magic at her disposal -Seductiveness wouldn't work on Bonakufu -Not as fast Bonakufu: +Far stronger +More powerful magic +Seductiveness wouldn't work on him +Immensely faster +Knows how to deal with any demon, including Succubi -Not as durable -Less of an array of moves -Not as much fighting experienceCategory:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:LakuitaBro01.2